the unwanted kitten
by brpetal
Summary: this is my first story and both good and bad critisism is accepted please reaview vladXdanny slight skulkerXdanny rated for abuse, fluff, for because skulker is skulker and just to be safe
1. introduction

The Unwanted Kitten

Normal POV

He sighed tiredly as he stared out from one of the many grand windows of his home here in Amity Park. Letting his gaze drop to one of the many magazines that had his picture on the front with big red bold print, and no doubt a four page article, stating the painful obvious truth: He was a rich and very lonely bachelor. Being one of the richest men in Amity Park, he had tons of people who wanted to be his friend, but he knew they just wanted his money or rather the things his money could buy. That was why he never dated for long and never got married. Call him foolish for he had all the money in the world, but he had no one to spend it on. No one special enough to spoil and call his own. What was an extremely rich and handsome bachelor to do?

Finally turning away from the window, he decided to take a walk around the park. The walk helped to calm his chaotic thoughts as he watched young couples on romantic boat rides across the calm lake, older couples snuggling on benches as they watched the afternoon sky, recalling their firsts with one another. Families were on friendly picnics or having a sort of party in celebration of either a birthday or maybe a sporting event's victory. Watching a young couple share an ice cream cone as they giggled and shared sweet kisses with one another before he turned down a different path to walk on. Soon he came to a stop and sat on one of the many benches in the area. Letting out a tired yawn, he stretched out his legs and closed his eyes. Suddenly there was a crashing thud followed closely by someone crying out in pain. Sitting up and fully alert he gasped when he saw a young man sprawled on the floor before him, their feet intertwined. It didn't take him much to figure out that he was the cause of the boy falling on his face and quickly bent down to help him up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; are you alright?" He asked in concern looking the boy over as said boy looked up and grace him with a cute little face, a few tears running down as looked up in reply. Upon further inspection, the boy was only about fourteen or so. The boy looked frightened so Vlad helped him up and brushed him off.

"So may I inquire what your name is?" Vlad asked.

"Danny... Danny Fenton and who are- who are you, mister?" the boy asked, shying away from the stranger.

"I am Vlad Masters. I'm actually surprised you don't know who I am. It actually feels kind of nice..." Vlad admitted, smiling at the young boy before him as he blinked curiously up at him.

Danny looked down and noticed that his bookbag was still on the ground with his school supplies scattered everywhere. He started picking his stuff up when he noticed that Vlad was helping him pick them up. He gave him a small awkward smile and when all his stuff was picked up, he looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late. He gave a hasty 'thank you' before he ran off leaving behind a slightly confused, but pleased Vlad.

'Hmm, how interesting.' Vlad thought to himself...

Danny's pov

I had just gotten home find Skulker cursing rather loudly in the living room. I gulped silently and tried to creep past the man, who had taken me in and cared for me when my family no longer. But now that I've seen his true face, I've come to fear him and his beatings. I was almost to the stairs, almost to the safety of my room, but he saw me anyways. He stalked over to me, looming over my much smaller frame.

"Hey there, Danny. Come here, we need to talk." Skulker cooed also sweetly.

Shit, his talks never ended well, for me that is...

"Y-yes Skulker? What is-is it?" I stuttered out, already shaking in fear of the beating I knew was going to come.

"Where the hell were you?! Do you know what time it is! It's five o'clock! Where were you! I came home and you weren't here! You know you're supposed to be here when I get home!" he yelled out in fury.

"I-I'm sorry, Skulker! I-It's just I-I ran into this guy in-in the park on my way home! I fell and- I'm so sorry!"

He just stood there glaring at me. I could tell he didn't believe me and then suddenly I was thrown into the wall, slowly sliding down it as he spit at me.

"You are a damn liar! You expect me to believe that load of shit? I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!"

I curled up tightly as the beating commenced, each hit worse than the last. I cried out for mercy even though it was never granted, I huddled up as tight as I could, trying to tune out this nightmare, but it never fades. After a thorough beating, I limped off to my room and curled up into a tight ball. I sat there for a moment before I decided to call Sam. She picked up on the second ring and I told her everything. Sam was the only friend I had and she knew everything that happens with me. She tried a number of times to try and get me away from Skulker, but I wouldn't let her. I didn't want him hurting her. Not long after I hung up with her, Skulker came barging into my room, his face twisted with fury once more.

"So who was that?" He asked his voice calm and deadly, I shivered in fear as he waited for my answer.

"N-no one! Ju-Just um Sam; Yeah Sam's coming over for a visit... Is that ok?" I asked, scared stiff as he seemed to think it over. As I waited for his answer, his arm tensed and I curled up into another ball, but he just walked away.

"I'm going out and you better be here when I get back! Understand me?" he yelled over his shoulder, an icy glare cutting deep into me.

"Yes sir... I understand." I mumbled as he snorted, grabbed his jacket and slammed the door shut. I locked the door and went into the bathroom; I needed to clean up a bit before Sam got here. I didn't want her to get hurt because she got too nosy. Skulker always hurts everyone who gets too close to me. As I cleaned up my face I thought back to the strange man in the park, his large hands had been so soft and warm, they had felt safe.

'I wonder if I'll ever see him again...


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I'm so so so sorry for not updating! I've had a lot going on, but now I'm back and I hope to have my updates up sooner! So please enjoy this little update! And Remember this is FanFiction, don't like it? Too bad, let everyone else enjoy it!

Danny's pov

The knock at the door startled me out of deep thought. I walked over to the door opening it so Sam could come in. After taking a good look at me, she began to help me clean my wounds. She told me about an upcoming concert that Ember was doing. "Yeah, well how am I supposed to go? You know that Skulker isn't going to let me go."

She smiled evilly. "Don't worry; I'll get him to let you come; leave it all to me, Danny."

"ok I trust you."

We had an hour before skulker got home so I told her about Vlad and blushed when she made a couple comments.

Skulker's pov

I walked into the house that night ready to have some fun with Danny except his friend Sam was sitting there waiting for me. I frowned at that; what did Danny tell her? I turned to head into my room until she left, but she stopped me as I made to walk passed the living room.

"Could you sit down, Skulker? I'd like to talk to you about something..." I could see nervousness and fear clear as day in her eyes. Good, but still I wanted to know what she had to say. I walk over to my armchair and sit down, for a long moment we stare one another down before I finally ask her what she wanted.

"What do you want to talk about?" Hell, if she's trying to be civil then so will I?

"Well there's this concert this weekend and I was wondering if it would be ok for Danny to go with me?"

I stare in utter shock. She knows how I am about Danny going anywhere without me and here she is asking if he can go to a concert! Wait, but then again it would be nice to catch up with the guys and play a little poker, maybe get a little sleep without the little bitch clinging to me. I think it over, trying to see if this some ploy of hers, but I recall one of the guys saying his daughter was going to the Ember Concert and she's only preforming this weekend. And if I remember correctly Ember was one of Danny's favorite singers. Ah what the hell, one night to myself won't kill me.

"Alright. He can go, but he must be back in this house by morning." I grunt out.

"Really? Awesome! I'll go tell Danny!" She looked relieved and a little too happy. I frowned at that, but said nothing as she left the room...

Sam's pov

I ran upstairs to Danny's room to tell him that Skulker was letting him go to Ember's concert. To say he was excited was an understatement. He started jumping up and down and running around in circles it was kind of cute. I pulled him to his closet to start picking out a suitable outfit for the concert as well as telling him that I'd be picking him up early so we can get good seats as close to the stage as possible. This weekend would be the best one ever...

A.N: Thank you for all of my reviewers and readers you guys keep me going. Sorry this chapter's so short, but also a little side note:

Skulker in my opinion is that kind of boyfriend who is possessive, overbearing, abusive, and a total asshole.

If you have any questions you can always pm me or review and again thank you for reading, next chapter will have more Vlad! Or will it? Dun dun duuuuuuun!

P.S I made some changes and because im evil I will not tell you what comments Sam made all I can tell you is use your imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N just want to say I own nothing except the idea for this little fluffbunny and that skulker will not be appearing in this chapter. Also I am sorry for not updating sooner my family has been through a lot so please bear with me.

Vlad's pov

I was trying to get some work done and was failing miserably, no matter what I couldn't stop thinking about him and those beautiful dark blue eyes of his. Suddenly the phone rang, jolting me from my thoughts.

"Hello?" I asked as soon as I picked the device up.

"Hey, Uncle Vlad!"

Ember? What was she doing calling me? We haven't spoken in months ever since she went on the road with her band.

"Hey, what's up? Is something wrong?" I asked, worried.

She giggled while saying, "No, nothing's wrong! It's just that I'm in town for a concert this weekend and was wondering if I could stay there? And maybe get a break from all the fans; you know, try to be normal for a couple days."

"Sure, no problem, my dear! When does your plane get in? I'll pick you up."

"Tomorrow morning, 8:00am sharp. I can't wait to see you."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye uncle, I'll see ya tomorrow."

-The next morning-Ember's pov

As I stepped off the plane, I was swamped by paparazzi asking about my tour and my love life. Heartless leeches the lot of them! I quickly got my bags and found my uncle waiting for me. I ran up and hugged him. We said our formalities and left. He asked me about my country wide tour and how I've been. I complained about the lack of privacy and how much I disliked people digging around my business, but he told me it was the family curse.

He told me about his life, the new business deals and the like; all the while he looked very tired. Being the most eligible bachelor around and a multi-billionaire was tough. Soon enough we arrived in the town and I smiled at the homey feel of it all. He gave me some money as we pulled up to the mall, where I had to do some shopping to help me unwind. Uncle Vlad said he'd be back later to pick me up and I gave him a thumbs up with an Ok. After he pulled away, I headed inside and wondered around until I got out to the floor I wanted.

Spotting what I was looking for, I walked into hot topic and bought a Linkin Park hoodie with some new earrings. As I was leaving, I was once again swamped with paparazzi. I swear, these people are more animal than human! They manage to always track me down! I struggled to get through the crowd, but it was a hopeless battle until I was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged down a dark hallway. A few seconds later and I was blinded by light. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw two people, going by their clothing. An Eco-Goth and well, to be honest, I couldn't really tell, but he looked like he had been beat up going by the cuts and bruises all on his arms.

"Um, your not going to kidnap me, are you?" Wow, epic fail, Em... Man, I sounded lame!

"No! What kind of fans would we be if we did that?" The girl asked.

"Sam, she has a right to ask." the boy turned to me with a shy smile on his face. "Sorry about her, we're huge fans and we felt you probably didn't want to talk to the vultures."

"Your right and to show my gratitude here you guys can have these." I dug into my carry-on bag and fished out what I was looking for and handed them two backstage passes "See you guys after the show tonight." I left to go call Uncle Vlad to come get me and as I waited, I thought about how cute the boy was and wondered if I could possibly set him up with my Uncle if he was single, that is. I smiled, hoping he wasn't.

A.N next chapter Vlad and Danny meet for the second time and we find out a surprise about Sam and thanks again to Alrye for being my doc manager without her this thing would have died after the first chapter!


	4. chapter 4

I went through and edited all my chapters I found some grammatical mistakes and added a few things. Im having a bad writers block so if anyone has any ideas please either pm me or review and I'll probably end up using some ones ideas and reviews are my fuel to keep this thing alive so please review and let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: She's alive! Yes I have brought this out of the graveyard in my mind so I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I own nothing,

Skulkers POV

As always I was losing and ready to beat the shit out of Johnny and his stupid shadow when Dan wanted to ask me about Danny. "He doing fine why do you ask" I replied

"Because I know some people say he looked like shit a few days ago what have you been doing to him"

"hehe im not doing anything worse than you did just have to keep him in line sometimes."

Then Johnny spoke up everyone knew Johnny had had a thing for Danny when he was with Dan "man I feel bad for Danny I mean neither one of you know how to treat your man so im going to laugh my ass off when Danny leaves you skulker and finds himself someone who will take care of him and treat him like the center of his world."

I look at walker and Technus and they're nodding in agreement Dan and I look at each other and laugh then I say.

"Who would want a stray like Danny hes got all he needs right here."

That ended the conversation as we continued playing poker.

No one's Pov

As Danny and Sam were walking down the street a black limo pulled up beside them revealing Ember McClain and Vlad masters. Both Sam and Danny's mouths dropped open in shock ember offered them a ride which they happily accepted Sam sitting beside Ember and Danny beside Vlad soon the two girls were chatting about girly things and Danny was staring at the floor blushing.

Danny's Pov

'I can't believe I get to see him again this has to be a dream.' I pinch myself just to make sure and sure enough a jolt of pain shoots threw my arm

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright Daniel" Vlad asks me

"Yes im fine thank you."

"Once again im sorry about what happened at the park"

Sam gave me a look like maybe you should tell him about skulker I just shook my head as a no to her.

"It's fine really"

No one's Pov

Later after the concert as they were walking backstage Sam pulled Danny to the side to talk to him.

Sam's Pov

"Danny maybe you should tell him what skulker does to you I mean Vlad is the mayor of Amityville he can get you help you don't have to but it will be help—

**END**

A.N: ok I know its short but im sorry I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon so here's a question please review or pm me your answers why do you think Sam stopped her sentence


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: this is the second to last chapter which means hopefully this will be a longer chapter as always I own nothing and new warning one or more characters may or may not die I don't know yet.

Sam's POV

"Danny maybe you should tell him what skulker does to you I mean Vlad is the mayor of Amityville he can get you help you don't have to but it will be help—" I stopped my sentence short for standing behind Danny was skulker and he did not look happy. I felt a jolt of fear go down my spine I grabbed Danny's arm and ran down the hallway quickly finding ember and Vlad, Danny kept asking me what was wrong I decided right then that Vlad had to find out what was going on with Danny or it would be the death of him.

Vlad's POV

Sam and Danny came running out of nowhere Sam looked severely scared and Danny looked confused. Sam grabbed my arm and dragged me into another room.

"Sam what's going on?"

"Listen there's something you need to know about Danny."

I really didn't like the sound of her voice it was full of fear it was like she was pleading

"Ok what's wrong "

"Ok listen Danny is in a really bad relationship the man beats him whether Danny did anything or not this guy doesn't care. Danny is terrified of him and I fear this guy may end up killing Danny please you're the mayor, Danny is my best friend and I would never forgive myself if something happened to him."

"I see don't worry this will get taken care of even if I have to take it into my own hands"

I know I sounded confident but on the inside I was shaking Danny was so nice and cute how could anyone want to hurt him.

Danny's POV

Sam walked off with Vlad a while ago I looked towards a doorway where there seemed to be some kind of commotion and saw skulker walking towards me no not walking more stalking and he looked pissed.

"S-skulker what are you doing here"

"I came to get you, you ungrateful whelp I saw you with that guy who the hell is he and there better not be anything going on between you two"

"Th-that's ember's uncle and the mayor Vlad he gave us a ride here there's nothing going on between us I swear" I could tell he was drunk by the way his voice slurred.

Skulker grabbed me by the front of my shirt "you better not be lying to me because if you are you'll be lucky if I don't kill you"

"Y-y-yes skulker I promise please let me go"

He dropped me my body hitting the hard ground ember walked over pissed

"Who the hell do you think you are bullying him like this?"

"Im his boyfriend and you need to keep your nose out of other people's business"

"I don't care if he is your boyfriend that's no reason to treat him like that and it is my business because he's my friend"

No one's POV

Sam and Vlad were walking back towards where ember and Danny were Vlad saw Danny crumpled on the ground with ember knelt over him in worry. Vlad quickly rushed over asking what happened

"This guy named skulker suddenly walked up and started yelling at Danny and he suddenly just started punching him and when Danny curled into a ball he started kicking him."

Vlad picked Danny up and carried him out to his limo with Sam and ember behind him. Sam was pleading for Danny to not go back to Skulker's house because he would do god knows what to him but Danny insisted that he go back, so Vlad set up a lookout to stay and watch for any activity in the house. Vlad had also left Danny his cell number.

Danny's Pov

I walked into the house and cautiously closed the door behind me and checked the living room to see if skulker was home he was sitting in his chair drumming his fingers against the arm rest I gulped and summoned all of my courage and walked h=over what I hadn't told Sam was that I was planning on leaving skulker and I was terrified about what he would do to me.

"Skulker we need to talk"

He just glanced at me and continued to tap his fingers

"look im extremely grateful to you for looking out for me and taking me in after my parents tried to kill me when they found out I was part ghost its just I can't take this anymore skulker I care about you but its obvious you don't care about me or you wouldn't beat me all the time I don't even do anything to you and you continuously abuse me and im sick of it so im packing my stuff and going to stay with Sam."

END

A.N: Hey I hope this was better I planned on making this the last chapter but then I decided to make two endings ill post those up soon hopefully thank you so much for reading and as always I own nothing and please review.


	7. ending 1

A.N: here is the second ending please review and I own nothing and thank you for reading. WARNING! : Mush and sappy ending.

Danny POV

Skulker was just sitting there staring at me and it frightened me, he slumped forward his head in his hands I carefully walked over to him and knelt down next to him.

"Sk-skulker are you alright?"

He looked over at me and I was surprised to see pain, hurt, and confusion in his eyes. He then stood up and walked over to the window staring out.

"Yeah im fine go ahead and leave I deserve it Johnny tried to warn me but I didn't listen and I apologize for all the pain I put you through you didn't deserve it if you want ill help you pack."

To say I was shocked was an understatement I expected him to yell or beat the shit out of me but he didn't and he offered to help me pack what the hell who was this man and what had he done to the angry violent Skulker I knew.

"Skulker whats wrong you seem different."

He turned and gave me a sad smile

"Nothing Danny im fine"

"Ok im going to go pack"

"OK let me know if you need help"

He sat back down in his chair and I turned and went upstairs to pack it had been about an hour and I went downstairs to take a break and check on Skulker as I got close to the living room I heard skulker talking to someone and crying? I stopped in the hallway and listened to the conversation.

"Y-you were right Johnny he is leaving me and for the mayor I-I don't want to lose him I know I don't deserve him but I don't want to hurt him anymore and I-I don't know what I would do without him."

"I hate to tell you I told you so but maybe you should try and change and prove to Danny that you've changed and he might come back then."

I peeked around the corner and saw so much hope in Skulker's eyes that it broke my heart. I stepped into the living room and walked towards skulker and knelt down in front of him and made him look me in the eyes. I smiled and hugged him pulling him close to me, I started crying truth be told I didn't want to leave skulker but I couldn't put up with his abuse either so I came up with a plan.

"Skulker if you do change and prove to me that you won't hurt me I'll come back.

He smiled and looked me in the eyes to see if I was lying and pulled me into a spine crushing hug.

"Thank you Danny I promise I'll change and never go back."

- This time skip brought to you by clockwork-

No one's POV

6 months later skulker had completely turned his life around at Dan's persuasion he had tried dating other people but it never worked out, Danny had dated Vlad for a while but Vlad ended it when he saw how much Danny missed skulker. Vlad decided to cheer Danny up and went to Skulkers house to get him after the two men argued for a while skulker agreed to go with Vlad. Vlad instructed skulker to stay outside while he went and got Danny, the minute Danny saw skulker he ran and glomped the man he had fallen in love with, skulker caught Danny and held him close never wanting to let go of his little kitten ever again, never wanting to hurt him or make him cry, Vlad watched with amusement and decided to take care of the two from the shadows and not let them know he went back into the house after instructing his driver to take them home. At the house skulker sat in his recliner and pulled Danny into his lap and started gently kissing is neck and whispering sweet promises of never hurting him again Danny turned and wrapped his arms around skulker and whispered into his ear how he missed and loved him.

-**THE END-**

A.N: hey sorry if the last part is rushed I was up late writing this so I hope you enjoyed this ending my next ending will be up soon I hope. I really enjoyed writing this ending I don't know why though.


End file.
